


Dusk to dawn

by IrisAntunes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: And richard hate when they fuck close to him, F/M, Kale loooooves Seth too, Richie and Kate are sweet little friends, Seth loooooves Kate, Understandable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: The one in which Seth and Kate talk before they leave Matanzas separately and they meet nine times after that and after ten they don't separate anymore.





	Dusk to dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, This one is a old one, that i decided to post just now. 
> 
> Hope You Liked.

 

They save her on Thursday afternoon. She helps them save the world a few minutes later.

 

Amaru is dead, Kate is alive and Seth feels that he can finely breathe again.

The sun is shining like a fucking rainbow, and he could not care less because he can only look at her and, god she's perfect.

Her hair is red now and she's still dressed in the clothes of the damn bitch that occupied her body, but it's Kate.

It's Kate, _his Kate_ and he just wants to wrap his arms around her slim and perfect little body.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

He doesn’t, because it's Kate. And no matter how much he wants to be with her, no matter how he wants her, he knows he's going to ruin everything. Again.

So he does not hug her, and it does not matter that she may have said that she loves him (even though "in the eyes of those I love" have become her favorite new words), because there is no way in hell that Kate Fuller, Perfect girl, can want him. Not him.

 

Not the man who kidnapped her family, brought her into all this mess, and then left her in the middle of a road.

Not the man who made her gets killed.

 

She can’t.

 

So he stays there.

He stays behind while everyone talks to her (she leaves no one but Scott to hug her), people she does not even know. But not him.

 

He is not good enough. And doesn’t matter if he has to press his nails into the palms of his hands until they bleed to prevent himself from going to her, he will not go.

 

She is finally free and there is nothing that will do to spoil it for her.

But then she's saying his name.

 

_"Seth"_

 

She is saying his name, her voice weak and soft and even though she is at least five paces away from him, he swears he can smell her. She is saying his name, and walking toward him.

 

 And god he can’t take it anymore.

 

That's when he breaks.

 

He does not see what happened, how or when, but suddenly she's in his arms, and Oh god, god, god, he's not a believer, but he thinks he finally understands what paradise means. She is in his arms and she is saying his name and he thinks she is crying but he is not sure and he can’t find out, because his eyes are locked and he is terrified the idea of opening them because that is not the first time he has her in his arms just to watch her disappear.

 

But then she breathes his name again and he knows, oh he knows.

 

_"Kate"_

She is in his arms, and nothing has ever felt so right. It does not matter that they are in the middle of a desert and that her brother seems to want to tear his heads off, it does not matter that everyone is looking at you and it does not matter that Richie will never let you forget that moment when you are standing in the middle of so much sand, his gun on the floor and clinging to a girl as if her life depended on it.

 

Doesn’t matter.

 

Because Kate is back and her life has made sense again.

 

And then she rocks over him and somehow her hands will stop at her perfect little ass that fits perfectly in her hands, and her lips are almost close to yours, her hair is rebelliously spread all over her face and she never looked so beautiful before.

 

_"Fuck, Kate"_

 

And then she's kissing him.

 

And god, there's a big chance he's looking like a damn wanker (Seth will never admit she already made him do that too), but when she whimpers in his mouth, all her control goes away. And then Seth is grabbing a handful of his hair with his hand, and kissing her with all he has.

 

And when she moans, Seth thinks she has never heard a more beautiful sound in her entire life.

 

He is so lost in the moment that he can’t hold the emotion and everything he wants to say to her goes through his lips through his kiss, and she understands, oh she understands, because for the first time in a long time she is totally in control and all she wants to do is kiss him from dusk to dawn. But she can’t.

 

Not now. Because she is not ready yet.

 

So she kisses him one last time. She kisses him slowly, with longing, love and affection, and when the tears fall from her closed eyes she does not suppress the little sob that falls from her lips.

_"I love you, and I'm will be back."_

 

That's all she can say now. Because she loves him, she really does. But the other words he needs to hear she's still not ready to say,

 

With one last kiss on her face she slips off her hands, before reaching for his sword and turning away.

 

Kate Fuller is strong. But even the strongest need time to heal their wounds.

 

He watches her until her shadow disappears into the dust.

She does not look back.

**1**

 

The first time that he sees her after Matanzas is on a beach in Mexico.

He's driving past the bar where Richard and Kisa are when he sees her.

She it's sit in the sand. The body wrapped in a white shirt, the moonlight beating on his face.

And she is far away, but he would recognize that face anywhere.

Then he goes after her.

She does not talk to him.

He does not know what to say so he just sits by her side and watches the night fall.

He falls asleep with her hand in his.

When he wakes up, he is alone and she is gone.

 

 

**2**

The second time they see each other after Matanzas happens in a bar.

He's sitting on a stool with Richie when she walks through the door. His eyes meet hers and she doesn’t says nothing before taking the seat beside him.

 

He spends the night beside her drinking beer and looking at her. When Richie goes looking for a "snack" he doesn't let her.

This time she says goodbye before leaving.

 

  **3**

She's the one who sees him next time.

 

He's getting a tattoo when she walks through the front door and her eyes automatically find him.

 

Her muscular back is turned against her, and she does not know if she wants them to stay that way. She makes a noise with her lips and his eyes finally meet hers.

 

_"I'm doing one too"_

She says as if explaining the reason for his presence. He responds with a nod, a sweet look in his eyes.

 

She looks away.

 

He does not ask what she's going to tattoo. She's not sure she knows either.

When he gets up to leave he looks at her one last time.

 

 

_"It's good to see you, Kate."_

 

When he is almost at the door she answers him.

 

_"You too Seth"_

 

She finds out what to tattoo.

**4**

The next time they see each other, they do not really see each other.

He sees her reflection in the door of a bank that Richie and he intend to steal.

 

When they reach the safe, it is empty.

 

 

He tries not to be proud, but fails miserably.

She sees his reflection through the door of the bank when she is already leaving.

She tries not to smile, but does not have much success.

 

                                **5**

The fifth time they meet, they meet for real.

Kate, Seth, and Richie.

Of course they had to plan a robbery at the same place on the same day.

They work together for the first time, and neither of them hides their homesickness.

 

 Richie pretends he does not see Seth following Kate with every step she takes, and also pretends she does not see Kate watching him when she thinks no one is watching.

She leaves with a kiss on Richie's face and a long hug in Seth.

He pretends he does not see the tattooed gecko around his wrists, a full turn over the scars that Amaru left behind.

She pretends she does not see the chain of a cross that was once hers, covering the mark of Kisa's teeth on her arms.

  **6**

The sixth time he kisses her.

It's chaste and pure and it's not the kind of kiss he's used to, but it's enough for her to run from him for two months.

He spends the two months trying to keep the taste of her lips.

She passes them trying to forget.

**7**

The seventh time she kisses him.

It was raining and he found it outside a restaurant waiting for a taxi.

She kisses him as a thank-you.

 

He laughs.

_"Whatever you say, princess"_

She does not take the smile off her face for the next few weeks.

 

**8**

The eighth time, they kiss.

They fight against six or seven snakes and he finds her wonderful at the end of the fight.

Red hair all over her face. Dilated pupils.

He kisses her because he's in love with her.

She does not stop it because it is reciprocal.

 

**9**

 

At the ninth time, she appears in her place.

He opens the door to be received by the sight of her. Bags in her hand and a smile on his face.

 

_"I love you. And I forgive you. "_

She hears him holding his breath and when she kisses him, she feels the taste of tears. She doesn’t know if it's his or hers.

_"I fucking love you Kate."_

 

He kisses her from dusk to dawn.

 

**10**

The tenth time, she wakes up next to him.

She traces his tattoos with her fingers as she has always wanted to, and he kisses her wrists as he always does.

Later they steal a bank.

 

_"To get rich and fat"_

He says.

 

_"And die in the arms of a beautiful woman"_

Richie completes.

 

 

_"Wait this doesn't really work anymore"_

 

Seth says pointing to the backseat.

 

She chuckles softly, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

 

_"I don't intend to let you go so soon Seth Gecko."_

 

They are laughing when they leave the car and enter the bank.

They are richer when they leave the bank and get into the car.

 

                                                                                           **+11**

On the eleventh time, she is officially part of the family.

 

_"Marry me"_

He had released in the middle of his first robbery officially together.

She wore a perfect white dress, red hair (which he finds fucking distracting) tossed in a side braid, Rayban in her eyes, and a gun in her gloved hand.

 

_"Not today, not now. Just, someday. "_

 

She doesn't even hesitate.

 

_"Yes"_

 

 

He kisses her in the middle of the bank and ignores the way Richie looks at them as if he's going to shoot him. (Only in him. He doesn't admit it, but she has him wrapped around her fingers as much as have Seth).  The hostages don't seem to believe in the situation (especially the woman who Kate's gun was still aimed at).

 

He doesn't care because he just asked the woman of his life to marry him, and he is allowed to celebrate (when he pulls her by the waist and kisses her, he doesn't comment on how hot she was while repeating his best line to the hostages and he does not need to, because she smiles in his mouth and he knows she can feel him hard against her).

 

When they leave the bank, even richer, she chooses a ring and tells him to steal it.

 

She never takes him from her fingers again (not even when he does something stupid and she wants to kill him. It happens more often than she should, but she doesn't mind because then he fucks her hard and strong, in the way he knows she likes).

 

 

When they hear of , **Lo** **s três Geckos,** the name spreading between snakes and men, she agrees when he distractedly says her name gets a lot more fucking badass with a Gecko up front and then she says that maybe they should make it official .

 

 They don't get marry in a church.

 

She's not that kind of girl anymore and to Seth all that matters is being with her.

 

They get married on the beach. At night, so that Scott, Richie and Kisa can go.

 

 

 

 

It's a small ceremony and he spends a lot of time thinking about how he wants to fuck her in that dress (it was a white one just like when he proposed)

 

She spends a lot of time thinking about getting him out of the damn suit, which makes him even hotter, and let him fuck her in the back seat of the car because she knows they will not be able to keep their hands off each other all the way through home.

 

Yet, when he says his vows, she cries.

 

He talks about El Rey, and how he found his in a strip bar full of snakes, lost it and then waited for him on that same beach.

 

She talks about love, about how the preacher’s daughter found him in the most infamous bank robber and how he waited for her when she was not ready yet.

 

 

When they leave the beach, she officially has another brother, and she laughs as he drags Scott and Kisa away from them mumbling something about sensitive ears.

 

They fuck in the car just the way they wanted it.

 

As honeymooners, they steal Mexico's biggest bank.

 

She wakes up smiling at him the next morning, a stolen ring on her finger and a family waiting for them downstairs.

 

He wakes up and finds his beautiful green eyes already open. A smile on her lips.

 

 

He ignores Richie's screams and complaints when they fuck in the shower.

 

When she steps down the stairs, her hands are between his.

 

From dusk at dawn, she never lets them go again.

 

He never wakes up alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
